moonlight_adpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pawn's First
Chess is a game that has been around for centuries. Even before it was a popular board game of intellect and strategy it was played among countries, kingdoms and cities in ways of war and battle. If there is one strategy the two share it is the pawn’s head into battle first among the many. Night time still remains as Celeste ventures back to the armory with Inkil. There he shows her various weapons ranging from swords and daggers from Japan, China, Egypt, Rome to even bombs and fired powered weaponry such as cannons and cross bows as well as pistols yet to be invented. “I was easily impressed by Inkil’s work. He had mastered steel workings in ways only few black smiths had wished in their time. Such work was impossible in the time and age he was… it brought thought, was he one of us, or them?” As Inkil shows Celeste the armory she asks various questions. Translated in French. Celeste: This is very exquisite… (saying as she picks up a cross bow gun with silver tipped arrows) I mean it’s light weight… and… (fires arrows rapidly at a near by wall hitting several places) Shocked she hands the weapon over to Inkil. Inkil: Fires each arrow within a forth of a second… (saying as he takes the weapon and lays it down) I’m trying to increase the speed to a tenth but when I do so it decreases the accuracy. Celeste: (with slight please in her voice) With something like that, one could take out a small group of soldiers… and not have to reload like with a regular bow… how’d you come up with that? Yet alone make it… Ignoring her Inkil puts the bow gun back on a wall rack. Inkil: Try this one (handing her a small black ball off a rack Celeste takes it) Now shake it up and toss it over there. (Celeste does so and upon impact of the ball it explodes making both cover their face with their arms then looking on to the explosion) Celeste: What was that?! Inkil: Got the idea in China. (walks Celeste over to a small station with chemicals tubes, beakers and powders) The chemical is mixed with a powder similar to that of canons combined with a type of gas mixed from a separate chemical. Both chemicals react to each other when tremored, that’s why you shake it… you shake it the gas mixed with the chemical and powder expands the sheath…. Once it makes impact it explodes sending the sheath into pieces in all directions. Celeste: Amazing… Inkil: Mhm… the outer shells is made of silver… so it’s devastating to werewolves… humans to though. Celeste: Such work and creativity isn’t possible in your life time… how… Sadie: Inkil is special… whatever he sees in his head… he can create. Been at it since he could crawl isnt that right deary? We procured him when he was only (saying as she pets Inkil like a dog) two. Funny how a small slave boy from Egypt can have so much potential. Anabel stands in front of Inkil and Celeste as Sadie steps behind him and looks at one of the thousands of swords placed on the stone wall opposite. Sadie: The work he can do in short time…mmm can rival any of the best blacksmiths ever known. Anabel: Sadie saved him from a slave trade in one of her many art endeavors to Egypt… favors him greatly… Inkil: (Bows head in servitude)… and I am forever grateful to my mistress. Sadie: We have indeed had many black smiths but none as priceless as young Inkil. (saying as she walks up to him, after putting the sword down, and she kisses his cheek) Translated in English. Anabel: Enough strolling down history… do you like what you see? Celeste: (looks at the weapons around her) Very much… Sadie: Good, because you’re heading out within the hour… Celeste: The hour… but… Sadie: The werewolves scent is still fresh in the night. My sister must accompany me to set up the new routes and hire a new crew to make them, I’m sure a soldier as yourself can handle herself in the field… from what my sister told me you did well last night. Celeste: Um… yes.. I suppose so but- Sadie: Good, we will leave you to it. Anabel: A horse will be waiting for you armored, saddled and ready inside the gate when you are prepared to leave… (vamp speeds to Celeste, startling her, and whispers) don’t fuck up. Anabel and Sadie then walk off leaving the armory. Celeste then looks at the weaponry and grabs two short swords. Celeste: Guess I better get started (saying as she looks at the short swords up close and swing them around for speed and weight). She then grabs multiple pieces of armor for her shoulders, legs, arms and chest. She then places the silver short blades in a pair of holsters, one on each side behind her; she looks up and grab several Japanese throwing stars and knives, placing them in multiple holsters on her arms, waist, legs and across her torso. She then takes one dagger and sticks it in her boot as she walks over to another part of the armory. Celeste: Wow… haven’t seen one of these in years.. (saying as she looks at an archery bow and examines it) Translated in French. Inkil: Like all of the creations… the metal is made of pure silver, lethal to most beast. The arrow head to the contraption are the same… but the shaft of the arrow is made of a fiber glass sheath. Light enough to glide through the air. Easy to break off to remove… but if broken (saying as he walks up to the arrows and snaps it) silver shavings from the inside are released into the blood stream and taking hours or even days to death. Celeste: I see… like poison of a snake. Inkil: It is also available with the cross bow gun... complete with rapid fire capabilities. (saying as he and Celeste look at the weapon) Celeste: I’ll take it… just for a trial run… Inkil: The cross bow gun or the archery bow set Madame? Celeste: Both… there’s just one… more thing (saying as she looks at a two handed broad sword mounted on the wall among all the weapons) Inkil: The Crystal blade? Inkil gets slightly nervous as Celeste goes to pick the sword up. Inkil: Mm.. madame please be careful… the sword is very heavy and delicate… a weight perhaps beyond your… Celeste picks the sword up with ease. Inkil: … (sits in slight shock) Celeste: Feels light as a feather to me (saying as she looks at the blade closely)… first rule of combat Inkil… you can never have enough (saying as she places it in the last holster on her back, full shot of her with weapons and armor). Inkil: Yes my lady. Celeste: Bring the bows out to my horse… if you can please. Minutes go by as Celeste walks out to the court yard in the night, marvels at the horse as if she can feel it and then mounts it moments after it is saddled with food, a map, her long ranged weapons requested, and a caged owl. Sadie and Ana watch from the main hall window as the gate open and Celeste rides off through them. Translated in Vampyric. Sadie: There she goes… into the night… the game of chess begins. Anabel: Mhm… the pawns first. As Celeste gallops into the dark forest beyond the town to track werewolves her thoughts dwell on her lover Gin. “That night as I road fast, I could only wonder what she would’ve thought of me riding off to hunt and kill the monsters who do evil. Just as she taught me… to be protective of the innocent and good. Those same thoughts were entangled with confusion; was I wrong in only doing it to make it back to her arms… feel the warmth of her skin and touch of her hand resting on mine. But the first rule she taught me was also to be true to myself… how was I suppose to do that if I did not obey what I truly wanted… what I truly needed. This is a necessary evil. So I road for what seemed like hours back to where Ana and I had come across the werewolves before. Like her sister Sadie had said the scent had grown fainter. I searched for a while and each time I picked up a scent it appeared to scatter when the wind blew. This indicated the wolves split in multiple directions to cover their tracks… they could be anywhere. I searched the area for a better scent and to my luck I came to a familiar site; the area I casted the spell to bring the trees to life and trap some when Ana and I fled. The vines of one of the branches had managed to rip hair from one of the beast, so with it I was able to do better than just use the scent to follow them. I was able to conduct a locator spell. The only issue is this spell will only work once… I needed to find these wolves to get to where I wanted faster. I do as Ana and Sadie ask they will trust in me to tell of my origins… and perhaps even let me assist in the convoy of one of the ships that lead into the portal where my beloved dwelled. Right now this is the perfect plan…. My only plan.” Celeste draws a circle around herself in the dirt, as she sits in it she places a map of the land in front of her that was equipped in her horse saddle bags. She takes the hair from the wolf and speaks words to cast her spell holding the hair over the map. Once done the hair ignites and what’s left of the ashes falls to the map showing the location of the werewolves. Translated in English. Celeste: Shit…. They are about a day or two hike from here. (looks around) Better get started then. Celeste mounts her horse and begins to ride off to her destination. Meanwhile, the following day back at Mondragon Manor, Anabel and her sister Sadie plot one of their few plans in the making. Both sisters sit in the war room conversing about their currents plans in action. Sadie looks at a large map with her corresponding ships and the route made by Celeste. Anabel walks in writing on a parchment. Translated from Vampyric. Sadie: How is the recruitment coming of the new crew? Anabel: Brilliant… writing up the contract as we speak. Should be done recruiting come night fall… Sadie: Good…. any word on your pet? Anabel: Not a single owl has arrived so… she’s either dead... or she’s lost. Sadie: Doubt she’s lost so let’s hope the alternative. Anabel: Oh come on sister… have a little faith (chuckles as she continues to write contract) Sadie: If had more proof she was capable I just might… Anabel: Well she’s lived this long and from what I’ve seen, has faced a lot worse in the human world AND the underworld… Sadie: Right… you’ve tasted her blood… seen her memories… so you have all the bit of confidence in her… well I’m still unease… Anabel: (putting contract down as she stands near her Sadie) tell you what if she dies on her first mission of tracking these wolves I’ll… Sadie:… Dust my collectibles for a century? (saying with a smug look) Anabel: (folding her arms in confidence) sure… and you’ll give me access to your wine collection to choose a wine of my favorite to keep…. Sadie: But those wines are ageless, purest of pure, richest...(looks at her sister snide look)Heh… you’ve got a deal little sister. (still looking at the map) Anabel: What are you so intrigued by…. You said the route she plotted out for you is solid… Sadie: It is… I’m calculating exactly… (sits up)… If we set sail at first light tomorrow with one ship we can have at least one load of the shipment here in months time. If sent another in two weeks the first ship will return before we send out the third… and so on. Anabel: Like a cycle of shipments… Sadie: Will also lessen the chance of losing ships… just in case this new route makes for a threat as well. Anabel: Excellent strategy I must say… Sadie: What about our… other project… any word from her? Anabel: I was actually on my way to see her for an update…. Sadie: Good, hopefully there’s news… after all the expensive and rare shit she asked us to acquire. Picking up the contract Anabel begins to leave the room. Sadie: I will make sure the first crew sets sail at dawn… keep me informed… Anabel walks through the castle far until she reaches the deep cellars of the manor. The halls are so dark she grabs a torch to light her own way through them. She comes upon a large wooden door with a see through grate; she hears chanting as she looks through it and opens it up slowly. The room is large and round, covered in symbols of various magics, bones, potions. As well as animals of all types ranging from rare fish to land animals. The room is lit with hundreds of candles. The center of the room is scorched on the floor with a pentagram, and a woman sits in the middle in a cloak (that is black, worn and dingy) concealing her identity, chanting in latin. The mysterious woman sits with her back facing the entrance as Anabel walks in after leaving her torch outside. The woman stops chanting. Translated from French. Mysterious woman: Greetings Mistress. Anabel: …What were you doing? Mysterious woman: Finishing the potion which you have come to ask about. Anabel: Good, then I do not have to ask of it’s status (saying as she walks closer to obtain it) Mysterious woman: Although there is one last thing Mistress… Anabel: What is it now witch…. You draw my patience… Mysterious woman: The potion will take a month to settle as previous mentioned… Anabel: Yea… something bout the suns or something…. Mysterious woman: Yes… the potion must bask in the light of 30 suns and one full moon… but there is one final ingredient I didn’t foresee in the spell before now… Anabel: What now… (growing more impatient as she moves closer to the woman) Mysterious woman: The potion requires the blood of the pure to fully work… Anabel: Well Sadie and I were both born vampires… not turned.. so use mine… (saying as she is cut off ) Mysterious woman: I am afraid it isn’t that simple… (saying as she walks to a wall waves her hand over it and a window forms out of the stone as she sits the potion on an alter in front of the window) the potion requires the blood of the purest alpha in your bloodline to work… Anabel: Why… (growing upset) Mysterious woman: The stronger the blood the more powerful the spell… more powerful the spell the stronger the potion. Anabel vamp speeds over to the woman and grabs her by the throat off her feet, the woman begins to struggle. Anabel: I’ve put up with your shit in these spells for a long time… and I’m growing more pissed off with this last minute crap… (puts the woman down) but you have always come through when asked… (Anabel begins to walk out irritated toward the exit). Mysterious woman: How… is that siren song charm working out for you? (saying as she gets up off her knees) Anabel stops at the door entrance as she opens it and chuckles. Anabel: Surprisingly very well (saying with a smirk on her face)... hunting has become a childs errand. Miles away, as night falls, Celeste begins to set up camp to sleep for the night as she gathers wood. As she sets the wood up to start a fire she begins to hear noises in the distant woods. Using a small incantation to start the fire she calmly grabs a large leaf and begins using it like a broom around the perimeter (around the horse, fire and sleeping cot) of her camp sweeping in east and west. She walks over to her horse as it begins to grow nervous like. Celeste: Don't worry girl... I'll protect you to what ever comes. "My mother use to tell me that if a witch quiets her mind in a moment of clarityonet can hear the words of not only mother nature, but her children as well." Celeste: Fly high and fast my sweet... but safely. Saying as she lets the owl free to hunt for its food. Afterwards she begins to feed the horse carrots that were mounted in the food sack of her saddle. After feeding the last of the carrots Celeste begins to take off her armor to get comfy so she may sleep. Just as she gets her shoulder and chest armor off she is startled, as well as the horse, by a single werewolf that lunges at her from a distance but is stopped by an invisible force field. Celeste: Protection spell! What’d you think I was doing with that leaf…?! (throwing a silver star across through the fire toward the wolf into the wear wolfs head killing it) Sweeping? With a dagger in her hand, Celeste moves close to examine the body. As she does so the wolf jumps to bite her forcing her to put a dagger through its head. Celeste then waits for it to change back as some wolves do, but it doesn’t shift. Celeste: Damn it… a wendigo… well at least I know what I am dealing it (sniffs for scent and takes more hair) and it can lead me to the others. Celeste begins to write on a small piece of parchment located in her saddle pack. Meanwhile back at Manor Mondragon Anabel and Sadie sit in a small meeting room that’s about the size of an office (similar to the office of the defense against the dark arts teachers in Harry Potter). Sadie is pacing the office frustrated. Anabel sits in her sister’s chair (a stone throne with gargoyles carved into it) with her legs propped on the desk cleaning her nails with a dagger. Translated in Vampyric. Sadie: Father! Anabel: Mhm… Sadie: Father?! Anabel: Yes… Sadie: Our fucking Father?! Anabel: I know (saying as she picks her fangs with her sharp nails)… Sadie: This is fucking bullshit! (saying as she looks out the window) Anabel: Hey you’ve been around… you know some of these spells are complex, the strong ones anyway…besides she’s never been wrong before… Sadie: You put too much faith in that little witch at times (saying as she calms down with a deep breath) Anabel: Maybe… but if this works we will be the envy of the vampyric nation…. Kind of worth it if you ask me…. Sadie: Perhaps you don’t recall who our father is… but I do. Anabel: Oh I recall just fine… Sadie: Then you remember this is the same man we can’t even get to drink the blood of a still beating heart of a virgin on his birthday if we doped him up and chained him with silver to a crucifix? Anabel: (looking at her sister annoyed) If you’re done with you little tantrum perhaps you’ll like to hear my idea? Sadie: … (turning to Anabel as she gets up out of her chair) Anabel: Father arrives soon, yes? Sadie: Yes, for his monthly inspection on the manor, business… the usual. Anabel: Mhm and when he sits down for family dinner, which by the way mother will not be able to attend.. council shit, and that’s when we put the plan into motion. Sadie: And what’s that princess… there’s not much an elder fears nor is there anything that can hurt them hardly… except… (Anabel grins) Nooo (Sadie replies with disbelief). Anabel: Oh yes… Sadie: But that’s insane (saying with a grin) Anabel: But it will work (saying as she walks up behind Sadie). Sadie turns away from the window and begins to walk toward her desk. Sadie: But for something like that to work (knock at the door and Sadie walks to answer it) we would have to know that your little pet is actually alive and safe (Opens the doors and takes a small parchment from a servant girl) and as of right now we have no idea… Anabel: I know… but it’s an idea… I don’t see you coming up with one… (saying as she sits back down in her sisters chair) Sadie begins to chuckles quietly then loudly into laughter as the servant turns to leave and she closes the door. Anabel: What? I surely could use a laugh and a tickle right now… Sadie: Looks like I owe you my finest bottle of wine sister (Anabel gets up and vamp speeds over who hands the parchment from Sadie to Anabel. Sadie walks over to her desk and sits down and props her feet up) Seems like your little pet is coming through… slowly but surely. Anabel: Killed her first dog… (grins with pride) I could almost cry. (Chuckles) Cut to Celeste riding her horse at dawn down a large field toward mountains in the distance. Sadie: So… father will be here in two weeks… Anabel: Will be cutting it close but that would be the best time to get what we need for the spell. Sadie: And your little plan to get his blood… Anabel: Don’t worry about that… I will take care of it. Celeste rides fast to the destination to wolves in the mountains, eager to do her duty as a huntress for Anabel and Sadie.